Just one reason
by Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist
Summary: Kyoru oneshot. Kyo's going into confinement. But why? The curse is already broken! Tohru and Kyo say their last goodbye on the roof, but Tohru needs to find out why Kyo really has to leave. “Other than your love, just give me one reason why I should stay.


Blehhh, I don't even know where I got this idea... It was one of those oneshots that just POP right in your head and if you don't write about it, you get all depressed or annoyed at yourself. So I wrote this little ramblee... and right now I have no idea what I'm going to call it, but by the time you read this it'll have a title... so... yea...

Disclaimer: ... I did... Takaya-sensei ... a favor... I made you ... another fanfic to read XD... ahhhh I'm so bored. NO, FRUITS BASKET'S NOT MINE!

* * *

"Kyo-kun… you can't leave," Tohru exclaimed, tears pouring down her cheeks. Her hands clasped tighter around the neck of her coat, bringing it closer to her, afraid of showing any part of herself underneath.

Kyo enclosed his large hands around her small ones. He looked up at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, but Akito's summoned me. I need to accept my fate."

"P-please!" she whimpered. "The curse has been broken already, why does she still have control over you?"

"Because I made a bet and because I deserve to be in there. I'm a horrible person. I deserve to be in that cage. Tohru," he looked into her eyes with a frightening stare, and she realized how nervous he was. His hands were shaking. "I've killed people!"

"But it wasn't your fault!" she protested.

"Yes it was! The accidents were all my fault." He retorted back, his eyes becoming more sorrowful.

"But they were accidents… they weren't really your fault, Kyo-kun," Tohru sighed, wrapping her arms around his strong body, nuzzling her face in his coat. "You can't go, Kyo-kun please… I beg you."

"Tohru…"

"What else can I say, Kyo-kun? I love you! I love you so much! Please don't go away!" She hugged him tighter. The instinct of flinching when she hugged him had gone away since the curse had left him. But at this, he froze. His body froze and his mind froze, stuck in his spot sitting on Shigure's roof with the girl whom he loved dearly; the one who had just proclaimed her love for him as well.

"K-Kyo-kun?" the girl spoke, looking up at him, when he didn't say anything for a long while. The boy whom she had been speaking to slowly wrapped his muscular arms around her small body, as if protecting her and consoling himself. He started slipping tears from his own eyes with her.

Of course now, how could he go? He couldn't leave her. He knew it would be easier to leave if she hadn't loved him at all, but then his heart would probably give out. Now, Kyo knew Tohru truly loved him, but what could he do? He had made a deal. But it was the first time she had said it so sincerely. She had said small, sweet nothings to him before, but this was serious. She was serious. He was serious.

He didn't want to go. Not that he wanted to go in the first place, but now if he went, his heart would hurt so much from guilt and separation that he would die. Kyo knew he couldn't live without her, so why was he being so unreasonable? He guessed his reason was he thought he was unworthy of her, of her kindness and love and her whole being. He had been having these thoughts ever since that special night… that night just a couple months before.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru's voice shred through, piercing a hole in his thoughts. Her voice was solemn, as if she were trying again not to cry. "Kyo-kun, what can I do to make you stay with me?"

Kyo looked at her, his mind swarming with thoughts. He longed to be with her, so much his heart ached, but he didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve someone as pure as her. "Other than your love…" he said softly and exasperated, from his tireless worries, "just give me one reason why I should stay here…"

Tohru blinked at him, "Do you… do you not want to stay here?"

"No, of course I do!"

"Then why don't you stay?"

"Because… I need a reason for myself to believe that I'm allowed to stay with you. Maybe… just maybe I am worthy of this beautiful girl in my arms."

Tohru gave him a smile. For the first time in a week, Tohru smiled. It was a sight that Kyo would remember the rest of his life, the bittersweet, innocent tug at her lips that was cherished in his mind, as a picture he would reminisce on often later.

"Okay," she unzipped her coat and opened it up. Underneath it her chest and stomach were, clothed in a light pink long shirt, the hem of it reaching her mid-thighs. Tohru took Kyo's hands, and placed them on her small, slightly bulging stomach, which Kyo had just noticed was larger than he had ever seen it.

Kyo's eyes widened as he felt a soft rippling underneath his hand, and he looked from her stomach up to her smiling brown eyes, sparkling with tears. Tears escaped his eyes as Tohru said, "See? She wants her daddy to stay…"

Kyo flew, pulling Tohru into another hug, tightly squeezing her and crying out loud. Tohru's tears slipped down her cheeks as well as she clutched his shirt. "Is that reason good enough?" she asked.

And Tohru laughed and cried, when Kyo nodded his head vigorously into her shoulder, without saying a word. But words would have ruined the moment, the wordless moments where they didn't need to speak, where they only needed to laugh or to nod or to cry. Because, even without words, they both just understood.

* * *

Randomily Randomy Random, I know... hm. my original idea for this story was gonna be a lot different, but whatever now... when I sat down at my desk, I just let the words flow out... that's my writing inspiration XD 

review pleaseeeee! onegaiiiiii


End file.
